never again
by golin
Summary: nunca es tarde para explicar sentimientos que han sido albergados por años..


NEVER AGAIN

Esta es una historia que tenia guardada desde hace un tiempo…espero que no suene muy viejita..

Todos los personajes son propiedad de C.C. y de la fox 1013 y demás yo no gano nada con ellos..si fuera asi…habría cambiado unos detallitos.

Domingo 23:50pm

Mi fiel compañera, mi amiga inseparable, seria tonto de mi parte decirte si te encuentras bien, si se que soy la maldita causa de tu angustia; pero esta es la única manera en la que se que no tendré que verte a la cara por que no soportaría tu mirada, esos ojos que durante todo este tiempo me han estremecido, y no tendría valor de lastimarte una vez mas y arrepentirme de la promesa que he hecho…por que te amo, y llego el momento de que sea yo el que te brinde esa paz que tu siempre me has dado. Es una salida fácil y estupida pero una de las mejores cosas que he podido hacer, y no tengo otra forma de explicarte si no siendo sincero.

Scully:

Durante 8 años de convivir contigo, de pasar momentos demasido difíciles me di cuenta de que tu eras una parte esencial de mi ; ya que con cada movimiento que hacia, cada respiración que efectuaba; cada paso que daba…en donde fuera…siempre estabas tu, como mi piedra de te volviste mi vida y me hiciste un hombre completo; a pesar de que un día llegaste por ordenes superiores para desacreditarme, no lo hiciste; al saber mis razones y a la mujer que buscaba la vida te hizo mi aliada, el amor de mi vida.

Son tantos los momentos juntos, las tantas ocasiones en que mis ideales te llevaron casi a la muerte ,pero de las cuales siempre saliste y es de lo que mas estoy agradecido, aunque en todas ellas me morí de angustia del solo pensar que podía perderte. Tras buscar la verdad de esa conspiración que siempre nos ha impedido seguir nuestra búsqueda; me di cuenta de que algo esencial faltaba en mi…en ocasiones ni yo mismo sabia que era lo que perseguía exactamente; en un principio a SAM, mi pequeña hermana, después al asesino de mi padre y el de tu hermana; cada vez me sentía mas confundido de que el resultado de tantas búsquedas siempre me fueran negadas.

Ya no quería mas clones, mas mentiras, mas muertes de las personas a las que yo quería y sobre todo no deseaba perderte a ti…como aquella ocasión en el frió hielo de Alaska en donde te encontré tan indefensa y con falta de vida, los malditos hombres del fumador te habían llevado hasta ahí para que fueras una mas de los nidos de esas criaturas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no me iba a permitir perderte…como pude te saque de ahí antes de que nos quedáramos atrapados; cuando salimos te abrase como nunca pensé hacerlo y caí a un lado tuyo…todo paso después, el enfrentamiento con el consejo, el cierre de los expedientes x y un nuevo puesto, eso era insoportable…aguantar a gente mas paranoica que yo, eso si era un martirio para ti.

Hicimos mil intentos para que los reabrieran pero fallamos en todas ellas, hasta que después de un tiempo yo fui el que se fue de tu lado…desaparecí ¿Cómo? Aun no puedo recordarlo, pero se que me buscaste, no te detuviste hasta que…suena irónico "muerto", es raro saber que esa fue la forma en que me encontraste y al mismo tiempo creo que fue un momento de tranquilidad y paz para ti.

Aunque para serte sincero nunca podré decirte como me sentí, por que es algo que nunca podré explicarte ya que solo lo podré ver en sueños…y a veces siento que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme así…pero llego el momento en que desperté, lo supiste cuando otro sujeto de los que me acompaño al viaje que hice (esa es mi manera de decirle) volvió a la vida y cuando fue mi turno, mi primera imagen fuiste tu, con tu bello rostro; pero había algo diferente…¿estabas embarazada?...imposible, durante cuanto tiempo me había ido, pensé que habías logrado sacarme de tu vida; te vi. con una expresión no se si era de alegría o descontento; me vino a la mente que te había perdido…que otro había logrado lo que yo no pude. Trate de controlarme y no levantarme a golpear al hombre que estaba ahora contigo, tu primera palabra no la olvidare fue la que me dio esperanza, tu rostro a punto de llorar y tu…"te eche de menos Mulder", me abrazaste y no me resistí, te respondí aun mas fuerte.

Cuando las cosas se tornaron un poco más tranquilas me explicaste todo lo que me había perdido, del sufrimiento que te cause y por todo lo que estabas pasando. De tu embarazo, que no sabias como había pasado, me atreví a tocar tu vientre y sentí…aun no se como explicarte, al sentir ese ser dentro de ti, te felicite y prometí que yo también te protegería ya que te tenias que ocultar de unos malditos que estaban tras de ti por William.

Tu tiempo de dar a luz se estaba acercando y decidieron esconderte; pero maldita sea los bastardos te supieron encontrar y yo tenia que detenerlos…saber que esos asesinos no eran mas que maquinas invencibles creadas por seres superiores y por el mismo hombre; era basura.

Sin la menor idea de saber en donde te encontrabas hubo algo que me guió…una luz constante en el cielo, la seguí y llegue a ti, en ese momento vi autos en el lugar, la mayoría se estaba marchando, sentí temor de no encontrarte baje lo mas rápido posible y corrí hasta la cabaña grite por todos lados quería saber en donde estabas; Reyes salio y me dijo que estabas bien y que ambos tenían que ir a un hospital, sentí una alegría inmensa que no lo pensé dos veces y te lleve.

Cuando estuviste mejor y en tu apartamento, no hubo momento en que te dejaron sola; tu madre y tu hermano vinieron a verte y a contemplar el pequeño milagro, no podían faltar los pistoleros solitarios con su regalo y su idea de ponerlo en la portada de su revista; fue tan gracioso. Y cuando pudimos estar solos vi en ti ese semblante tierno que una madre puede tener, pero eso no te afectaba, al contrario te hacia lucir mas hermosa que nunca; en ese momento te pusiste de pie y te acercaste a mi, me tendiste a William en los brazos, me puse tan nervioso del solo ver su rostro; en ese momento mencionaste que pensaste que tenias la verdad con tu embarazo, la que seguiste conmigo durante mucho tiempo; pero te habías equivocado por que para mi la única verdad eras tu…la que siempre tuve frente a mi y hasta ahora la había descubierto.

Esa noche con William en mis brazos te bese tantas veces como me fueron posibles y te pedí que fueras MIA, no como un objeto, si no como la mujer, dama y amiga que siempre has sido, no necesitaste responderme con palabras tus bellos ojos me lo dijeron y no sabes cuanto te amo…no me importaría dejar todo por estar contigo y darte lo que mereces… ¡tranquilidad!

Ya han pasado dos años desde ese momento y aun lo llevo conmigo, ahora he vuelto a despertar del sueño y me aferro a la realidad, esta realidad en donde tengo que dejarte, cuando por fin pensé que podía quedarme contigo y con mi hijo…la conspiración gano Dana, los bastardos se salieron con la suya y ya sabes el precio; tengo que irme, por el bien de ustedes…por lo que soy.

Te pido que me perdones y que no me olvides, por que yo siempre te voy a llevar conmigo como siempre lo hice; que seas siempre la Scully de quien m e enamore con esa tenacidad y firmeza que siempre mostrarte, a William dile que siempre lo querré y que ambos son todo para mi…solo te pido que no le digas lo paranoico que era, se espantaría el pobre.

Si después de esto encuentras a SAM dile que la quiero demasiado y que siempre le he buscado, háblale de lo mucho que la extraño, de que siempre la llevo conmigo. Los hombres con los que estoy te harán llegar esta carta, espero que cuando eso pase no preguntes por mi, creedme es lo mejor, solo ten en mente que siempre estas a mi lado.

Dale las gracias a Skiner por ser nuestro amigo…a los pistoleros diles que no olviden la promesa que hicieron conmigo.

Dana, esto es algo que me dijo una persona el mismo día en que te conocí, en ese tiempo no sabia lo que me decía, pero ahora lo he comprendido y se que es verdad.

Quizá Dios quiera que conozcas mucha gente equivocada antes de que conozcas a la persona adecuada, para que cuando al fin la conozcas, sepas estar agradecido.

Te amo Dana

Fox Mulder


End file.
